Natsuki- Of the Legend
by xXxHyorin
Summary: Natsuki (Female Naruto) is by herself a legend. Watch her as she journeys through her harsh life of a sacrifice. Feel what she has felt and cherish your friendships just the way she cherishes hers. SasuNaru.. And others. Chapter length will increase with every new chapter. Chapter 4 will be out next week.
1. Chapter 1-It begins

**Natsuki**

**Here comes my first fic.**

**Disclaimer- Seriously? You think I'm Masashi Kishimoto? Well too bad I'm not.**

**Chapter 1- Prologue.**

Seriously. what were these ignorant fools thinking? Making such a little child a scapegoat for their losses?' Thought Hiruzen Sarutobi. After the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's death he had been reinstated as Hokage. He felt he was too old for this. And Minato was too young to die. He had seen the sorrow in his eyes at the time of his death. He had been compelled to burden his only daughter with the curse of carrying the Kyuubi and even more so he couldn't protect her and watch her grow up.

Natsuki, Minato and Kushina's only child was suffering and had been treated in a way not even criminals would have been. She was beat up everyday, had little or no food to eat. Even today, she was cut up but her wounds were already healing thanks to the Kyuubi. He turned towards the Anbu captain at the door and told him to punish each and every civilian for harming the child.

The anbu nodded and walked out of the door with one thought in mind. _'There will be hell to pay for civilians for daring to hurt my sensei's only child'._

After he left he turned towards the fragile figure on the couch. She looked a lot her like her parents. Her mother's red hair and silver eyes. Fair skin. Her father's tall features and narrow eyes. Along with her mother's hot-temper and feisty personality she had also inherited her father's calm and stoic demeanour when need be.

He wondered if he should tell everyone about her heritage. He pondered on this and came to a decision. Natsuki would be joining the ninja academy next year. (**She's 7 right now. They join academy at 8) **So once she made genin the truth would be released. The Sandaime nodded to himself as he picked up Natsuki in his arm and sunshined away to her apartment.

**And that's a wrap. It's my first fiction so please bear with any mistakes and yeah please review. I know this chapters pretty short but ya know its the first chapter. Next Natsuki will have pretty much the same role as Naruto in the original but she's gonna be real smart and strong. Get that.**

**For pairings poll.**

**Natsuki- Gaara/Sasuke.**

**And so on and on and on and on and on.**

**And should she have the rinnegan or no? **

**#Well anyway if any questions then I'll answer at the end of next chapter. See Ya.**

**No ENG DUBBY ONLY JAPANESE DUBBY AND ENG SUBBY! NO DUBBY! **

** -xXxHyorin-**


	2. Chapter 2- Academy crisis!

**Natsuki-Of the Legend. _**

**Hey there! The usual note at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer:**

** THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M MASASHI KISHIMOTO! i DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**CHAPTER 2- ACADEMY CRISIS!**

** I**t was very noisy in the class as she entered. She looked around and took on an amused expression as she saw the antics of her now-to-be classmates. There was a boy with short brown hair and a puppy on top of his head talking with a fat boy who eating chips about something. There was another boy with pine-apple style hair snoring away in his chair. A few girls were sitting around staring at a raven-haired boy with hearts in their eyes. Beside them two girls, a platinum blondie and a pinkette were bickering about who was going to sit next to the raven haired boy. A dark haired girl with lavender eyes was sitting beside the puppy-boy obviously very shy and poking her fingers together. It seemed like her class was pretty interesting.

No one noticed her as she walked in and leaned against a wall as she had received several scrolls by the Hokage-jiji to learn a few things before academy, one of which had been about stealth. She stayed there and observed the class before giving an exasperated sigh. Sure, the class was interesting but the girls, with the exception of the lavender-eyed girl and her of course were completely stupid banshees. They were probably dieting and combing their abnormally long hair (in her opinion of course) a hundred times every morning and evening to please their crush who was apparently oblivious to his surroundings. The others looked good with the exception of the raven haired emo king who was sitting brooding about. She finally decided to make her presence known by walking to the seat beside emo-king (as it was the only one empty as the others were occupied by the banshees and puppy-guy and his friends.) and sitting down as much as she disliked it but she wanted the bickering fangirls to be quiet. There was a stunned silence as the banshees stared at her angrily (mostly because of jealousy, because for one thing she was sitting next to their precious Uchiha and another that she was actually prettier than them as much as they hated to admit it.) The other group of lazy-ass and puppy-guy group were struggling to hold in their laughter at seeing the banshees in such a state as no one had dared to go against the lead kunoichis (former at least) as they would bite their head off with their babbling. The last one was Uchiha Sasuke, he actually found himself blushing at seeing such a pretty girl sit next to him and plus he knew the banshees were gonna tear her off for sitting next to him. But she was apparently oblivious to things while being too content with the silence as Natsuki sat there, left hand beneath her chin.

Then all hell broke loose.

'What the hell do you think your doing, sitting beside my Sasuke!'

'Quiet Ino-pig! He's mine! And yeah get out of my seat!'

'Billboard brow you keep away!'

'Hey! She's sitting next to Sasuke!'

'Let's get her off!'

'Who does she think she is!'

'Grr! Look here get away while you have the chance! I am a full-fledged kunoichi and also the top in this class!'

At this Natsuki's brow twitched in annoyance and she slammed her hand on the desk surprising everyone. Except the banshees everyone looked on intently, they all wanted to know who this hot new girl could do.

Oblivious to all the eyes on her she stood up and sent a piercing glare at the other girls. 'Now look here you stupid banshees. What's wrong with you? Full fledged kunoichi? What, are you retarded? You don't have what it takes to be kunoichii! You're just girly fan girls who keep running around their crush, dieting, looking after their appearances! You're a disgrace to the term kunoichi. Look at yourself. How do you plan on fighting and defending yourself and your precious people with bodies like that, you plan on being slim but I'm surprised you haven't turned into paper already! You have no energy or physical build to fight. All this while instead of squealing around and putting on make-up you could have been training and working to become strong! But I'm afraid I know the reason you came to this academy! To be around your precious Uchiha! If you're gonna do that it would be beneficial for both you _and _the class if you just dropped out!' With that said she sat down and ignored the fuming expressions on the fan girl's faces.

The silence was broken whatsoever by loud laughing and to everyone's surprise the laughter came from Sasuke! He was holding his sides and laughing helplessly, taking this in the other boys also started laughing to their hearts content. 'Oh look at your faces!' 'Priceless!' 'Great work new girl!' 'nice one!' they said. The girls fumed and glared while Natsuki's impassive expression broke into a grin and she said. 'Well, I have a name you know and it's not New-girl'. The others returned the grin and the puppy-boy said. 'heh. My name's Kiba and this is Akamaru. what's yours?' he said. Natsuki smiled and said. 'I'm Natsuki Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Kiba.' The fat boy continued the conversation by saying. 'I'm Choji and I love food. This lazy-ass here is Shikamaru and this is Hinata.' 'Nice to meet you Choji, Hinata.' she said going over to talk with them,

Kiba opened his mouth to say something only to shut it when they all heard a loud 'ahem!'. Their heads turned to see Iruka Umino their teacher. He had arrived just when Natsuki started dropping the banshees a peg or two and he had been pretty impressed that she was not a stupid fan girl like the others. He smiled now and said. 'Good morning class.' The class responded by a greeting of their own and sat down. 'So we have a new girl today and her name is Natsuki Uzumaki. I hope you will help her feel welcome. Will you?' he said and smiled as Natsuki walked to the front and faced the class. 'Nice to meet you all.' she said and nodded when some returned the greeting.

Everyone was staring at her, including Sasuke, taking the oppurtunity to look her down and they had to admit, she really was beautiful.

She had fair skin, stunning shoulder length red hair and lovely silver eyes. She was tall and had slight narrowed eyes and her smile was gorgeous. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with folded collars, which had a few pockets on it. her waist was taped and she wore a black skirt which was slit on the sides revealing fishnet shorts which reached down to her knees along with standard shinobi sandals. She was wearing fingerless gloves which reach all the way to her elbows and had an uzumaki swirl in each. She also wore a black bandanna style cloth in her hair which left two red bangs framing her pretty face. Her weapon holster was tied to a silver belt with a gold rectangular badge on it.

After they had all examined she walked back to her seat and listened half-mindedly as Iruka taught them shinobi world history which she had studied months ago.

The rest of the morning went by Iruka teaching them about weaponry and geography, the break passed with Natsuki and her new friends getting to know each other. And the remaining day by learning Taijutsu basics. At the end of the day she walked out after waving her friends goodbye.

She headed to the Ichiraku's and ate her lunch as she had inherited her crazy love for ramen from her mother and after paying she went to one of the training grounds to practice her shuriken and kunai cloning.

**And that's a wrap. I hope you liked this chapter and you had better review. Or else, -KI RELEASE-**

**Jaane minha... **

**Next chapter (3) - life is good.**

-xXxHyorin-


	3. Chapter 3-Life is Good

Chapter 3- Life is good.

**N**atsuki opened her eyes only to quickly close them because of the bright sunshine. She stretched and climbed out of her bed. She quickly took a bath and changed into her ninja gear. After eating her breakfast she looked around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything even though her apartment was small but well kept and comfy. The sandaime-jiji had given her, her allowance for the month which she quickly put in a pouch and stuffed into her holster. It had been three years since she had first attended the academy. It was incredibly boring as she had read all the things taught in the class years ago in the library, having nothing better to do.

As of now. She ran down the stairs and towards the Uchiha district to walk to school with her best friend. (Even though it was a boy.) She saw him leaning against the gate and looked up as he noticed Natsuki's presence. They fist bumped and started walking in a moderate pace. They met the rest of the group outside the academy and greeted each-other. She smiled as she looked about her bunch of friends. Shikamaru was sitting below a tree accompanied by his best friend Choji who was _once again _eating chips. She chuckled as she saw Kiba having trouble speaking to Hinata. She had just recently found out about Kiba's crush on Hinata and was helping the progress between the two. Shino was as usual quiet and studying bugs. Sakura and Ino who had grown brains and were working on becoming better kunoichi were huddled together whispering about the shop that sold really sharp shuriken. She smiled as she remembered how the two girls had changed.

_**(FLASHBACK-**_

'_Ano, Natsuki.' Sakura had whispered._

'_Hmm?' inquired Natsuki._

_Ino spoke up here and said. 'Can you help us become stronger? You know, after what you said that day. Sakura and I have been thinking and I guess you're…. right.'_

'_Well, why do you want to become strong?' she had asked. 'I just said it. We think you're right.' Ino replied. 'Well yeah, but I want the real reason behind it.'_

'_I guess we want Sasuke-kun to like us just like he likes you because you are strong, smart and well… beautiful.' Sakura had stated. Natsuki frowned at this and said blandly. 'I'm sorry Ino, Sakura. But no.' and before they could object she raised her hand in a defensive position and said. 'That's not the reason I was looking for. Look, think carefully, and find out 'why' you 'really' want to become strong. Only then can I help you and you can become strong.'_

_A few weeks later…._

'_Hey Natsuki, we know why we want to become strong.' said Ino. Natsuki looked up from her Fuinjutsu scroll and smiled. 'Really? Then tell me why you want to become strong.'_

'_We want to become strong to protect our precious people.' They chorused. Natsuki's smile snapped into a grin as she said. 'Great! Right answer!'. 'Can you tell us how to become strong now?' Sakura had timidly asked. 'Yeah. How to become strong is find your nindo. Live by it. Never betray your friends. Train hard and become strong. Then train harder than ever and become stronger. And one more thing. I want you to hear 'my' nindo. It's…. to 'never' give up.' She then put a hand on their shoulders, smiled her gorgeous smile and walked away, leaving them to sort their thoughts out.'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke tapped on her shoulder and said. 'Come on, class is starting.' Natsuki nodded and followed him to the class and sat in their seats which were next to each other. They put their hands under their chins, sitting in their trademark positions and grinned. Natsuki sighed in happiness as she remembered the day she became best friends with Sasuke.'

_**(YUME-TON: FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! (DREAM RELEASE: THE FLASHBACK TECHNIQUE.)**_

_After her outburst in class she had made many friends as they liked this 'new' girl. Sasuke was one of them and had confronted her later and asked her to be friends. Natsuki had immediately agreed and had literally 'dragged' him out of him brooding habit. He had then made fast friends with the other boys in the class and was happy. This had made a lasting impression on many students and after a few test sessions when they knew some of the skills the young genius had they had titled her 'The Red-headed prodigy' and to top their friendship off had titled Sasuke something similar as 'The Raven-headed prodigy'. And it did suit them too. Both of them were born geniuses, were calm and stoic, leaving out the fact that Natsuki could be extremely feisty and hot tempered when she wanted to. They were also incredibly skilled in ninja arts and sucked in everything they learnt like sponges._

_Unknown to them though, a few of the jounins had noticed them. Kakashi Hatake for one who thought that both had extremely great potential and Sasuke was a must as a student for him. They were both rather similar. Sasuke and Kakashi, both quiet and cool types. Knew how to sarcastic as well as calm. The other one was Anko Mitarashi. She thought that Natsuki would be a perfect apprentice as an assassin and interrogator after witnessing an incident where she had literally sucked out every piece of information from a boy who had been watching them, obviously with no good intentions. But then she also felt that even though she was a born assassin and interrogator she still had plenty of room to be other things. Hokage for one as she had seen her announcing that she would be Hokage. She had chuckled at that. '_This girl certainly will be the greatest kunoichi in the future.' _The last on watching hadn't exactly been a jounin. It was a tall man wearing a red coat with long silver spiky hair and a headband on which was the kanji for oil. He had watched intently how good his student's daughter was and he had to admit, he was impressed. She seemed to be a true genius just like her father. Extremely skilled like both her parents and gorgeous like her mother. In fact she looked like a mini-Kushina. He smiled as he decided he would take Minato's daughter as his own apprentice and raise her to be a true prodigy _and _Hokage. _

_**YUME-TON: FLASBACK NO JUTSU! KAI!)**_

The rest of the day flew by and Natsuki said. 'Apart from the fact that the civilians still don't know the difference between a sword and its sheath (Note: She's referring to the kyuubi and herself the jinchuuriki. And yeah, she knows.) Life's still good.'


	4. Chapter 4- Birth of a legend!

**Natsuki- Of the Legend. **

**Me- Yo! Here, comes the new chapter of NOTL! H..**

**Gai- (arrives in a dynamic entry run from behind) YOSH! Now to let the world see my WONDROUS FLAMES OF YOUT…!**

**Me-(Backhand punches Gai straight in the face without turning around.) Ahem!.. Sorry for the disturbances… umm.. so where was I? Oh yeah, the chapters will now increase in length and Natsuki will now start her training to one day become a legend! Ar…**

**Voice 1- BOOYA! See? See? Itachi, you see? I win, WOAHOOOO! **

**Voice 2- Hn.**

**Voice 3,4,5- HOLY SHI…!**

**Me- (Backflips Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Ichigo.)**

**Them- Whaa..?**

**Me- QUIET YOU MAGGOTS! NO CURSING IN FRONT OF YOUR READERS! **

**Deidara- But… My man, Hyorin, you just…**

**Me- SHUT UP! I'm not a man! And anyways what are ****_you_**** doing here, Ichigo! This is Narutoverse not Bleac..**

**Ichigo- Ya. A'know a'know. 'M Going. See ya. (Shunpo)**

**Me- Grr! Anyways Readers! Enjoy the new chapter… '….**

**All- **

** 'CHAPTER 4- New senseis?'**

**Me- Damn you, ichigo! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN WORK! You still have to perfect that line in the movie. 'See? Even hell agrees with me…' (AND BLAH BLAH BLAH. HEY! What the hell, why haven't you begun reading?!'**

Natsuki clutched to the wall wildly when a talking cobra advanced towards her. "SSssss… Goooo to the sss… back of the sssschool building'sss training groundSsssssssSsSss." It said in a deep, hollow voice before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Natsuki was gaping like a goldfish before she regained her composure. She cleared her throat and stared for a moment before going to where she had been instructed.

The wind blew gently as Natsuki clipped away a strand of her stunning hair behind her ears. This was the problem with long hair, always getting in her way, but she daren't cut it short or the Hyuuga matriarch, Hitomi would never stop complaining. She smiled as she remembered how she came to be friends with the Hyuuga.

She had always been liked by the Hyuuga for her great sacrifice and personality and the respect only grew more when she saved Hinata from the kidnappers from Kumo. She was actually brave enough to go to Kumo and threaten and argue with the Raikage himself. In the end she managed to free Hizashi and make Kumo apologize and make amends for making such an attempt on the most prestigious clans of their ally. This had led to her being thanked and given rare smiles from the most stoic Hyuugas to have ever walked the earth. Hiashi who was one person who knew of Natsuki's heritage and had been friends with her parents had offered to train her in the Jyuuken along with Hinata. She had gladly accepted and was coming along better than most Hyuuga in the Jyuuken.

She was broken out of her stupor when she felt a familiar tugging at her mind which meant someone was shunshining near her. She looked at a particular place as there were three puffs of smoke and three figures moved towards her. She instinctively took on a defensive Jyuuken stance and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, hey, kid. Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you." A deep voice boomed out as the smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya the toad sage, Anko the snake mistress and an anbu with a cat mask on.

Natsuki didn't move while she spoke to her partner. _'Hey Kurama, what do you think?' '__**I don't sense any ill feelings. Give it a shot, ningen.' **_Kyuubi replied. Natsuki rolled her eyes mentally and said, '_Thanks a lot, oversized plushie. Like I didn't sense that already. I was asking if they are idiots to send a cobra inside a school building full of kids. Anyways.' _She kept on her outward impassive face as she moved out of the stance and said, 'How can I help you?'

Jiraiya raised his hand in a submissive manner as he said, "This will take a long time. We better take a seat if you wanna hear the whole story."

SCENE BREAK. (Yeah, I'm so lazy)

Natsuki sighed for the fifth time that day as she opened her eyes and said, "So you say that Mom and Dad told you to start training me in my second last year of academy." She received a nod as she went on, "And you and Anko-san want to train me, now?" Another set of nods came her way. "And Yugao-nee wants to help you train me?" She sighed. "Ever since Itachi-nii was made to do 'that' I'm not sure if I want another sensei. (Yeah, Itachi was like an elder brother to her.) But still, I need to be strong if I wanna become hokage and surpass mom and dad, so I accept" She finished with a smirk.

"That's good kid. So according to what you told me, you awakened the Uzumaki bloodline, the chakra kusari. Hmm, pretty impressive considering the fact that Kushina awakened hers at the age of 16." Jiraiya said while keeping his thinking pose on. Finally, Anko decided to add her two cents, "Okay gaki, we had better tell you what we'll be teaching you." She nodded as Jiraiya spoke, "Anko will be teaching you assassination skills, stealth and weaponry. She'll also be increasing your speed level. You're learning taijutsu from the Hyuugas but I'll give you the Namikaze and Uzumaki scrolls from your compound. You can learn what you wish from there. Ninjutsu you can learn from the scrolls along with what I teach you. I'll help you with Fuinjutsu and you and I both have no talent for Genjutsu especially since you have Uzumaki blood in you. I can't help you with your bloodline and Yugao will help you with the Uzumaki kenjutsu style." He paused. "So what do you think?" Natsuki smiled. "Sounds good, especially since it's not every day you get to be trained by a sannin and two A-classed ninja."

And this was the beginning of new forest to grow, and a new legend to grace the earth.

Near the end of the last year of Academy.

In the Hokage office.

"Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze, step forward." Said an old man, known to the world as the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi.

A 12-year old girl, at good height for her age, with stunning silver eyes with a tint of cerulean blue here and there, waist length bouncy hair which was rolling down her back and fair skin was standing in attention, an impassive expression on her face. Despite the fact that she was in the presence of the God of Shinobi, a man to be feared, there was no hint of fear or hesitation in her eyes and posture as she locked her eyes with the hokage.

The said man though smiled as he adjusted his hat and said, "My, my, our little Natsuki has grown into a fine young lady hasn't she?" Immediately all the tension in the room was lifted Natsuki's pretty face broke into a smile worth a million moons and stars. "So, to get down to business," Hiruzen continued, "You have progressed immensely, even considering your heritage, I see. You have done extremely well as ANBU captain, which I must say surprised me a lot. But I presume that you wished to honor your sensei, Itachi-nii, as you put it." He received a nod and went on, "I ask for a report of your abilities from your senseis and later a _detailed_ written one." At once Jiraiya stepped forward and said, "The gaki's good. Her jutsu library is quite _large_ and she took to Fuinjutsu like fish to water. She could beat me in it anyday" This drew looks of shock and Jiraiya smirked and continued. "She's doing great in her family arts, and she's created a taijutsu form which she calls the ribbon style but won't let me see." He pouted. Anko spoke up next. "Her speed is greater than mine and even the fastest from Konoha will find her troublesome in speed. Her accuracy is top notch and she's pretty good with that sword of hers. And she's only second to Ibiki and me when it comes to assassination and interrogation." She finished. "She's pretty good with her _bloodlines_ too." Jiraiya added. "Her level of mastery over water and wind is... shocking and she can use a bit of other elements as well" Hiruzen sighed as he said. "What should I say, Uzumaki and Namikaze genes are unbelievable. Well Captain fox, I have a new mission for you. You are to be on a top secret mission which no one will know about. You will act as a bodyguard for Sasuke Uchiha as he will be quite a target of other nations. I wish you good luck and oh yes, you have been promoted to Commander of Assault, assassination and ambush forces." He smiled at the look of utter shock which quickly snapped back to a wide 500 watt grin. "Thank you Hokage-sama I will do you proud." She bowed and bounded of Ichiraku's like there was no tomorrow.

"Gaki is gonna be a legend someday. So look out Konoha and look out world."

I can't believe I was so late in this chapter. I'm so sorry! What with weddings and school and all. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Just to clear things up:

1 Natsuki knows of her parents and Kurama.

2 She's friends with Kyuubi.

2 She served as ANBU captain while being trained.

4 I do not intend to make Natsuki overpowered. She'll remain at this level, only perfecting a few jutsu and not going rusty until after the chuunin exams.

5 No bashings, not including the civilian council. Half of the civilians (The sensible half) and all shinobi welcome Natsuki.

Well hope you enjoyed. No flamers. Please review and check out my poll. Love ya.

And oh-

Mokuton or no?

See ya.

Damn you, Ichigo! Who said you can come back here!? Rukia's gonna nag all night in my ears if don't go back now!

R-R-RIIING! RI-III-NNG!

Oh shit!


End file.
